Heart's A Mess
by Alyssa.Holt
Summary: When a small town farmer finds a man who crashed from the skies on the way home, how many changes will ensue. Will Loki push her away and continue plans to rule or can she show him that even the smallest lives should be appreciated. Loki/OC


**Heart's A Mess** - by Gotye

_Pick apart  
The pieces of your heart  
And let me peer inside  
Let me in  
Where only your thoughts have been  
Let me occupy your mind  
As you do mine_

Your heart's a mess  
You won't admit to it  
It makes no sense  
But I'm desperate to connect  
You can't live like this

****

* * *

****

**Chapter One;**

For Holly Acer life wasn't all that exciting, routine ruled life and even the slightest change in it would merit excitement from the young woman. She lived in a quaint house on a large piece of land tending to sheep, for most they would laugh at the idea of the job but Holly always loved animals so it was quite enjoyable. Life wasn't perfect though she yearned for adventure and wanted to avoid her past that was always trying to bubble up so when she was on her way home from the feed store she certainly hadn't expected to she a flash in the sky accompanied by a loud crash. Now a reasonable adult would think 'What was that, I'll check the news later.' But Holly wasn't going to miss the opportunity for adventure, although in hindsight she should have sat this one out.

Driving along the dirt path in her worn pick-up truck Holly's eyes darted back and forth, despite the fact it was often rare to see another car on these roads she was a cautious driver and wouldn't let obliviousness be the end of her. She was tired from a long day of tending to the houses various troubles, keeping the sheep feed and safe, and most recently loading nearly fifteen bales of hay into the back of her truck. Her eyes caught sight of a young doe on the side of the road lurking in the grass, it head glancing to the truck. Holly was careful to watch it so it didn't dart out in front of her.

About five minuets away from home she saw a flash across the sky, her eyes darting up she spotted a flaming object hurtle towards the ground. A loud crash was heard moments later. On her first instinct she pulled off the path and took off after the crash sight, she guessed it was a meteor. For all she knew she could collect it and get tons of money for it. She could really use a new truck rather than the old Ford she was currently driving. It didn't take very long to find the crater, hopping out of the truck she made her way over, a flashlight in hand. She always kept one in the truck in case of emergency. As she stepped near it shining the light on it a gasp escaped her lips once seeing that it was a human being laying limply there.

* * *

It was innocent enough in the beginning. He never wanted it to end this way it just got out of control. He was simply protecting Asgard from a arrogant king that would lead them into pointless war. He never even truly cared about being king, he knew it was always going to be Thor. Then Thor was banished and then he learned of his true parents, he was a monster, a outcast. He never was part of the family. It was all a lie. Then Odin fell into his sleep and he was on the throne everything happen so quickly he could hardly control what was happening. The anger, the pain, the hurt, the sadness. He wanted it to stop and the first idea that came to mind was destroying Jotunheim. He was so close, so close and then Thor was back. Just like that the golden child had returned to save the day. He lost against his brother and before he knew it he was dangling off the rainbow bridge holding onto nothing but the staff. "Loki, no." Odin said, it was the final straw. That was his chance, to end the pain, the suffering. This time Thor couldn't stop him. He let go hoping to never see the light of day again but he just kept falling and falling. Before he knew it he crashed into the ground painfully, he could feel his rib cage breaking. If he wasn't Asgardian or rather Frost Giant he would have not survived the fall.

The sound of a gasp caught him off guard, his eyes moved slowly to the side seeing a girl holding some electric lighting device. He could feel his eyes becoming blurry, his sight was dwindling.

* * *

Holly walked down the side of the crater going to the man's side, she knelled down on the soft dirt placing a hand on his check. Most people wouldn't make such a move but Holly was overly compassionate and couldn't stand watching anymore suffer, physically or emotionally. "Can you hear me?" she questioned, she was unable to tell if he was conscious or not. A small sound escaped his chest, one of pain. She could feel panic surge through he she had no idea what to do. She calmed herself and thought a plan through.

"I'm going to help you." she announced to him before trying to help him up. He let out moans of pain but she knew the faster she got him in the car the faster she could get help. After a few trying minuets she got him in the car laying across the seats. She pulled her old cell phone out of her pocket dialing the towns doctor.

"Dr. Phillip, do you think you could stop by my house, it's Holly. It's a emergency." she could hear him rustling in the background before he replied with a yes. She got in the drivers seat and put the car in drive before rushing to her house.

* * *

He had no idea what was happening, he was in so much pain it was blinding now. He could hear the girl using some sort of communication device, he believed it to be a phone from what he had heard of Midgard before. The bumpy ride was painful and he soon found himself being hoisted out of the vehicle. A part of him hoped that a rib had fallen out of place only to wound something vital, he couldn't bare the thought of living on Midgard even before all the revelations. He could tell he was now being walked into a house and shortly placed on a couch. His armor was peeled off and he could here a older man mentioning how badly he was injured. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep only to find nightmares awaiting him.

* * *

Holly found herself pacing around the living room as the doctor pulled off the odd clothing the man was wearing, it was mainly green and black it truly was amazing and quite confusing at the same time. This situation was truly odd this situation, he fell out of the sky in this crazy clothing and she didn't even know where to start to find logic. Surprisingly the doctor didn't ask many questions, he was a very kind man and a great doctor. The small town he lived in, Badger Creek was truly happy to have him. She glanced over to Dr. Phillip seeing he was trying to take of the armor, after trying for a few minuets he managed to get the top half off. Her eyes slowly moved down his well toned pale chest before flicking away to the ground with a small blush on her face. She moved over to the window glancing out and watching the wind move the moonlight grass.

"It's quite remarkable, there is hardly any damage only a few broken ribs. I'll leave some painkillers, keep him off his feet for a week or so." Dr. Phillip informed her. "And be careful, you don't know who he is, it's not good to take in strangers."

"Don't worry doctor and thank you for stopping by this late." she told him walking to the door, she grabbed her wallet out of her purse. "How much?" she asked.

"It's on me. Your being kind enough just helping this man." he commended her waving his hand.

"Thank you." she said shaking his hand and before she knew it he was on his way. It was quite, the man was still unconscious and chances were he would be for quite a while. Holly could feel the weight of the day settling down on her and she knew she needed sleep if she was going to get up early as she did every day. She grabbed a small table and set it next to the couch, heading in the kitchen she grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with cool water from the fridge dropping a few ice cubes in. Placing it on the table she figured if he woke in the night he might need something to drink and she didn't want him to end up hurting himself.

She got her bed clothes on and sat down in a arm chair near the couch, she didn't mind sleeping there and it would be better so if he needed her. She took the time to look at him, she hadn't gotten a good look at him yet. He had pale skin and sharp features and those cheek bones. He looked at peace even with the scratches on his face he seemed at peace although she really didn't know. It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep her hand tucked under her chin and legs pulled up to her chest.

* * *

Loki awoke in the night, the house was dark save for a dim lamp in the corner, his eyes fluttered around the room spotting the girl that had found him sitting in a armchair sound asleep. He was extremely sore not only around his rib cage but all over, he hoped that healed soon. He didn't want to stay in the company of mortals for long but on the other hand he had no idea what he would do now, he would not be going back to Asgard that was for sure. He never wanted to see Odin or Thor again, he didn't want to be reminded of the shadow he lived in. He tried to sit up but was given nothing but pain. Laying back down he decided that he would was to swallow his pride and be in the care of the mortal until he could move better. At the moment he felt very vulnerable, he had no magic to protect him until he rested more. Luckily from what he saw the mortal girl was nothing but a single person who lived alone, no tough boy friends or spouses. She also seemed to be quite weak too.

He could feel that his mouth was dry, glancing to his side he saw a glass of water. So the girl was one to be prepared and it seemed she was quite compassionate. That would be her down fall he could easily manipulate her now. Reaching out he grabbed the glass before pulling it to his lips and taking a generous sip. Closing his eyes he focused on future plans. He wasn't going to look back, he would only look forward to a future of him ruling Asgard and Midgard.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is more of a intro than a first chapter. I tend to keep chapters at 3,000 words. I hope the switching in point of view isn't too confusing I just really want to get a rounded perspective of the story. This is a very music inspired story so I'll have some songs at the beginning of every chapter. The first on generally is the best for listening to during reading mainly because it works with the emotion of the chapter and the other ones are mainly for lyrics sake.

Heart's A Mess is the main song for this story. Not only is it a amazing Gotye song but it goes along very nicely with the story. I think we can all agree that Loki's heart is a mess.

On the more personal side my hearts a mess after watching the Reichenbach Fall episode of Sherlock. I have so many feels and no one to discuss them with. My friend is still on the first series of it. If you haven't watched the BBC Sherlock series I definitively recommend it. I'm going to be writing a Sherlock/OC story soon possibly with a dash of John/OC in it too. Although Sherlock/Molly is my favorite pairing.


End file.
